1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a wall feed-through element for a fluid line with a housing that includes a feed-through region running in an axial direction with an attachment geometry and a stop. The feed-through region has a bearing section.
Furthermore, embodiments relate to a wall feed-through having a wall feed-through element of the above-described type and a wall having a pass-through opening.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In many cases, it is necessary to be able to feed a fluid through a wall. One example is a tank or a container from which fluid is to be extracted. For this purpose, a pass-through opening in the wall of the tank or the container is used. The wall feed-through element is fed through this pass-through opening with the feed-through region. In a known case, the feed-through region has an external thread as an attachment geometry. A nut is screwed onto this external thread and tightened until the stop bears against the wall on the other side of the wall. The region of the feed-through region between the nut and the stop, which is surrounded by the wall, is also referred to as the “bearing section”, because the feed-through region is normally in contact with the wall here.
For the installation, a wall feed-through element of this type requires access from both sides of the wall. The access on the one side of the wall is necessary to be able to insert the wall feed-through element through the pass-through opening. The access on the other side of the wall is necessary to be able to screw the nut onto the external thread. The installation requires a relatively large amount of time.